My True Mate
by booknerd25
Summary: Bella isn't Edwards mate, she's Rosalie's. When Edward leaves her with Rosalie alone while he goes hunting, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an experimental one shot for now, but it might turn into a full length story if I get enough requests for it, anyways here's my take on a Bella/Rosalie story, enjoy!**

Everyone thinks that I hate her. They don't know just how wrong they are. I'm so good at pulling off this act, that I even surprise myself. I've fooled Jasper and kept my thoughts hidden from Edward. The only one who knows different is Emmet. He knows who my true mate is. While he isn't my mate, he is my best friend and what I guess you could call my legal fuck buddy. And granted while he is fantastic in bed, I've always know that he wasn't my soul mate.

This all started on that one day, the day that changed me and my "brother" completely. SHE walked in. With perfect long locks of brown hair that I wanted to fist my hands in. Chocolate brown eyes that I wanted to see widen in ecstasy. Long legs that I wanted wrapped around my head as I made her perfect pink lip shriek out my name at the height of orgasm. Bella was perfect. In that one second our eyes met, I knew that she was the one.

But the biggest pussy in the house, Edward, claimed that she was his mate and his "true love" and stole her from me. He was lying to her, dazzling her from truly seeing that she belonged to ME. Fuckward of course read my thoughts and as we went home, proceeded to tell me that she was his, and that I had to stop thinking such sinful thoughts about her. He tried to guilt me into leaving her alone by saying that I was hurting Emmet, and that homosexuality was a sin. Well fuck him. I've had enough of his puritanical shit.

He had gone hunting for the weekend with all the boys. Alice was away for the fashion week in London and Esme was at a gardening convention in Vancouver. I made the decision to tell her about my history, break the dazzling spell and make her mine. Fuckward still hasn't touched her, which is great for me. Just thinking about the naïve, beautiful virgin waiting for me upstairs was making me wet. My phone vibrated with news of a new text message, one from Alice. "Go for it, you two will make a perfect couple, the whole family will support you"-Alice

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She opened the door and I looked down at her perfect body. Standing about six inches under my tall height, she had to tilt her head up to look me in the eyes. "Rosalie, is everything okay?" "Yes Bella everything is fine" _except your dating my brother _"May I come in for a moment, I want to speak with you about something"

She let me in without a second thought. I sat down on her makeshift bed. That was so Bella, deciding to sleep on the couch when their was a perfectly good bed here. I slowly told her the edited version of my past and looked up at her. Her beautiful eyes were watering, and she was trembling slightly. I loved the way my mate felt emotions so wholeheartedly, including lust. "Rosalie I'm so sorry about what happened to you, if those guys were still alive, I'd kill them myself." She darted forward and quickly hugged me. Just the feel of Bella's soft warm curves against mine, almost had me jumping her right there and then.

I took advantage of the moment, wrapping my stone cold arms around her and burying my head into the crevasse of her neck. Fuckward was wrong; she didn't smell like freesias and strawberries, no, her scent was one that was much more powerful. It was the scent of oranges and chocolate, with a hint a vanilla. I was dying to be able to taste her. _Soon Rosalie, Soon._

"Rosalie, as much as your story upsets me, I'm sorry but I still want to become a vampire. I want to spend forever with Edward." When she said his name, I felt my entire body become tense with the rage that I felt. "Bella, He's not your mate" Damn, I wanted to break that to her slowly. "What are you talking about? Of course he is" "Bella, he's been dazzling you. He only wants you for your blood." Tears started to well in her eyes. "No you're lying, he loves me." "Bella, do you ever find that you get angry at him for something, but when you see him, and go to confront him about it, you're no longer angry?" "Y-Y-Yeah" she was stuttering over her words as the painful realization set in.

"It's from him dazzling you." I whispered sadly.

I didn't want to cause her pain, but it was the only way to break off the dazzling.

If someone had a strong enough emotion the effects of dazzling wouldn't work. She could break it I was sure. Only then could I make her mine.

"Why would he do that to me?" "Because he knew that if you thought you were his mate, then he could keep the scent of you and your blood around forever." "So this was just about my BLOOD!" she screamed. Bella quickly got up and started to pace in the room. I could literally smell the anger washing away the remnants of the dazzling away. Finally tonight would be the night I could claim MY mate.

She turned to me, fury sparkling in her brown orbs. "Who knew about this? And Oh My God, I'm starting to remember things that HE made me forget" Her hands ran through her thick locks, as the horrible forgotten memories flooded her system. "Bella I'm sorry to say that every one knew, BUT before you get mad, you have to understand that even if we told you, you wouldn't have believed us. Tonight because you were away from his dazzling, I could tell you."

She then looked up at me confused. Huh, I hadn't even noticed that I moved to stand over her. "But why would you tell me? I thought you hated me?" I chuckled softly; I really was a great actress. "No Bella I don't hate you, I hate Fuckward." I placed my hand on her cheek, delighting in the sparks that flew up my arm. She gasped softly, letting me know that she had also felt them. "YOU are my mate?" she squeaked. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Once again dear, sweet Bella, you wouldn't have believed me."

I looked down and slowly wrapped my arms around her. "Bella I've waited so long for this, but I will respect your decision either way, Will you let me make you mine? Allow me the honor of claiming you?" "Are you asking if you can sleep with me?" "Yes" "Edward said that it was too dangerous." "Not for true mates, I physically couldn't hurt you, ever" she thought about it before speaking. "Yes Rosalie, you can make me yours" it took all my restraint not to jump for joy.

I picked her up bridal style and brought her to my room. I quickly went and lit previously set up candles, pulled back the black silk sheets and scattered the rose petals. "Wow you did this all for me?" she asked in wonderment. "Of course, I want our first of many times to be perfect for you." She blushed, which only served to heighten my growing arousal.

I walked over and captured her rosy lips with mine. I was seeing stars from that alone. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, only to find her perfect mouth open for me already. I wagged a war with her tongue that she quickly lost. I pulled back so she could catch her breathe. "Wow" she breathed and I couldn't help but smirk.

I couldn't wait any longer. I let my fingers trail down to her t-shirts hem and pulled it off of her, her sweatpants quickly following. I took off my own skirt and blouse, leaving us in only our underwear. Bella's creamy skin wrapped in white silk and lace. Pure, virginal and oh so sexy. Just liker her. Covering the beautiful tits and pussy that I would soon taste and touch. I was dressed in the opposite colour of black. She stared at my body just as hungrily as I was staring at hers. I caught her lust filled gaze, and she blushed, looking like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

I walked over and gently pushed her onto the bed. I ran my fingers up and down her body, following quickly with my mouth, making sure to leave as many hickey and love bites as I could. Her beautiful lust filled moans and breathy sighs filled the air, only stirring on my lust fueled attack on her skin.

"Rosalie, please I need more." I went back up to her gorgeous tits, and promptly ripped off her bra. They were the perfect size, large enough to fill my hands, without being to overtly huge. I ran my tongue around an already peaked nipple and began to flick it, while my hand worked on the other. A very loud moan came from her pretty mouth and she blushed once again at the unexpected volume. "Don't worry honey, no ones home, you can moan and scream, and believe me you will be screaming, as loud as you want."

Her small hand soon trailed its way up my back and unclipped my bra. She looked at my breasts with awe and let her trembling hands trail along them softly. I let out a low moan of approval. My mouth and hand traded places, and I could smell her arousal growing, it's thick and heady scent filling the air. Her hands grew steadier and began to tweak and flick at my nipples like I was doing to hers.

I peppered kisses down her abdomen, and dipped my tongue into her navel; Bella gave an adorable little squeak to that. As I hooked my fingers into her panties a thought crossed my mind. "Bella if you have changed your mind you had better tell me now." She looked up and a little bit of frustration was in her lust dilated eyes. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, you had better not be getting me this worked up and then suggest leaving. If you do I may just have to torch you, mate or not."

I chuckled lightly at that. "Okay, but no turning back." I pulled the thin lace of her panties off, and looked at her beautiful, bare, glistening pussy. The arousal already starting to drip down her thighs, its marvelous sent filling the air around me. I leaned forward and licked the entire length of her slit. "Oh shit" I heard her cry out. I myself moaned at her taste. "Fuck Bella, you taste so good." My hands spread her thighs, letting me have greater access to the mouthwatering feast before me. I started in on her clit, circling it with my tongue, and licking at her entrance teasingly once in a while. "Oh God Rosalie, fuck don't stop!" My Bella was moaning in ecstasy. With each moan and curse that fell from her mouth, and with each taste of her that I got, I grew wetter and wetter.

I realized that Bella still wasn't getting enough stimulation, so I decided to take it one step further. I used my right hand and slowly worked in one finger. _Dear God thank you for making Fuckward a pussy, so that my mate is still virgin tight for me_. "Fuck Bella you're so fucking tight." After she grew used to that, I worked in a second finger curled them and quickly found her G-spot. "FUCK! Rosalie, I'm so close!" I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked on it like candy, while hitting her G-spot a little harder. "ROSALIE!" she screamed loud and long, just like I wanted. She arched up off the bed and I was greeted with a fresh flood of her delicious juices.

She lay there panting for a few minutes, a sheen of sweat on her body. Hair mussed, lips slightly brushed and the flush of climax still on her skin, the light of the candles giving a slight brightness to it. "Holy shit, that was amazing!" "I didn't know you had such a mouth on you Bella" "I didn't know you had such a great one either" she smirked at her double entendre. She sat up, but looked nervous all of the sudden. "Rosalie…may I do… that, to you?" "You can do what ever you want to me Bella."

She kissed me roughly, for human's standards anyways, and got to work on doing to me exactly what I did to her. Her hands pulled of my lace thong, and she looked at my pussy with a sudden nervousness. I pulled her chin up so she would look me in the eyes. "Hey you don't have to do this if you're not ready." "I'm ready, I'm just not sure how" she mumbled ashamed. "I'll show you" I purred.

I took her hand in mine and placed it onto my own clit. She let out a gasp feeling all the moisture there. "Do you see what you do to me Bella? How much you turn me on?" I slowly guided her hand along, and after a few minutes she didn't need my hand. She even got down and mimicked what she was doing with her hand, with her warm wet tongue. My own loud moans encouraging her all the more. When she tentatively pushed a finger inside me, and hit my G-spot almost right away, a powerful climax hit me.

"BELLA!" As I gasped in unneeded air, she crawled up my body with a tom-cat grin on her face. Proud of being able to make me feel as good as I had her. I kissed her again, her lips fast becoming an addiction of mine. The taste of my juices mixed with her natural taste, had me painfully aroused once more.

After three more hours of screamed names, moans and breathtaking kisses, Bella needed to get some sleep. She was already falling asleep in my arms. I pulled the sheets up and brought her heated body to mine. "Sleep well my Bella." "I love you Rosalie" she mumbled sleepily. "I love you to Isabella"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so after the amazing amount of feedback I received, I have decided to turn this into a full length story. I have two different ideas for this story though, a darker route or a lighter route, please review your thoughts on which one I should do. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their notifications!**

I watched over Bella until she fell asleep before leaving to get a few things organized. Call me callous but sleeping humans are so mind-numbingly boring. They just lie there. I mean sure Bella does talk, a lot, but it isn't THAT entertaining. I even did try it for a bit, just to see what the entertainment value of it was. It was okay at first, completely innocent too. Just watching as air went in between her pretty pink lips, her breasts rising, and then she rolled over a bit causing the blanket to fall away exposing more of her creamy skin. I had to restrain my growing lust. She wasn't immortal like me, therefore she needed sleep. I couldn't wake her up just for yet another round. At that point I realized that this is why Fuckward liked watching her so much. I then had to leave; lest my growling wake her up or my instincts kick in causing me to mark her prematurely.

I dressed and then walked into what used to be the room I shared with Emmet. As much as I knew he understood, I was ashamed that I was causing him this pain. We did have some great memories together. Marriage after marriage, simply because we could. Hunting trips that soon turned into lust filled frenzy's. We were great together, that's why the boy pussy still thought that we were mates. I let my mind wander in self-pitting thoughts at the loss of Emmet for only a minute more, before going into the room Bella was supposed to be sleeping in right now.

The room had my love's wonderful scent within it, although it was tainted with Edwards's noxious smell. Even for a vampire he smelled sickly sweet. I went around the room and gathered up Bella's items. Luckily she didn't have much, just a few photos and a couple of outfits. I never would have thought that I would be mated with a female before. I knew that it was possible, as Jasper had told me of stories like this. He had met at least three same-sex mates during the southern wars.

I wouldn't say that I was gay, as I had sex with men before and had enjoyed it immensely. I had seen attractive females before and while the boys had looked at them, I never gave them a second glance. Bella though, was different. She was sexy, beautiful, intelligent, kind and most importantly MINE. Well not quite yet. Technically I still hadn't taken her virginity. I didn't want to without her permission. She was upset and mad at Edwards and had wanted just someone to want her, for her, and not just her blood. So while I had been selfish and wanting enough to sleep with her, I hadn't taken her "innocence". I say that sarcastically as last night she had proved that she was about eight miles away from innocent.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the sun coming up. Its soft rays causing my skin to shimmer slightly. Whatever deity out there decided that vampires should sparkle must have been fucking high. I heard Bella's hear rate start to pick up, a sign that she was starting to wake up. I walked into her room where Bella was stretching her stiff muscles and rubbing her eyes. God she's adorable. Bella did have some bruises from last night, in the shape of my hands. They didn't look like they hurt that badly so I wasn't going to bring it up unless she did.

"Morning sweetheart" "Rosalie!" she bounded out of the bed with excitement clear in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me, and I could feel her hardened nipples rub up against me. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my hands and face into her beautiful hair. "How about I make you some breakfast, and give you some time to get dressed and do whatever you little humans do" She suddenly blushed bright red and moved to cover herself, apparently she forgot that she was naked. "I don't understand why you're embarrassed, I saw a lot more skin last night, especially when I moved that floor length mirror in front of you." She blushed harder but I didn't need my strengthened senses to smell her arousal.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I could feel my eyes growing darker with lust by the second. "You" she whispered. Who was I to deny my mate anything? I had ripped off my clothes and pinned her to the bed within seconds. I ran my hands over her entire body and was creating multiple hickeys over her delicate neck and chest, working her into a lust filled haze. The nagging thought of her intact hymen stated to pester me. While I couldn't actually "claim" her like I wanted, I could take away her virginity effectively signaling to Fuckward that she was mine.

I pulled away, ignoring her whine of protest. "Bella, I need to ask you something" "NOW, you want to ask me something NOW?" she panted. "Yes, I only remembered it just now" "Fine shoot" "Last night I didn't take your virginity, I wanted to make sure that it would be okay with you before I did. So I want to know, would it be alright if I took it from you now?" "Yes, Rose please, make me yours." I needed no more encouragement.

I quickly restated what I was doing to her body before. I soon trailed my hands further down her soft warm body, my tongue following behind. I spread her thighs farther apart slightly and attacked her clit with my tongue. I plunged two fingers into her tight channel and started pumping. When she was ready, I slowly added a third finger. Her moans grew louder in volume. "Oh god Rosalie! Shit, I'm so close!" that was what I waiting for. I gently grabbed her clit in between my teeth and with just the slightest amount of pressure, bit down. The muscles in her thighs tensed, her back arched, her inner walls clamped down and I thrust my fingers in hard, breaking her barrier just a she hit her orgasm.

Bella didn't even really notice as she was too consumed in pleasure to notice the pain, which had been my adjective in the first place. As she came down from her high I pulled my now slightly bloody fingers out of her, wiping them on the sheets. Esme was going to throw a fit but at the moment I really didn't give a fuck. She was now MINE and everyone would know it.

I ran my fingers through her long hair in an effort to sooth her. She moved her legs experimentally wincing as she did so. "I'm sorry for hurting you." "Don't be Rose; I wanted you to do this. Please don't be a self pitying martyr like Edward" "Fuckward" I automatically corrected. "What?" "I call him Fuckward, as does everyone else except Carlisle and Esme of course."

She laughed softly as her stomach grumbled loudly. "Okay it's really time to get you fed." "But what about you?" "I'll be fine until you've eaten." "But what if I want to eat you?" the comment that was supposed to sound confidant and seductive came out as a mumbled whisper and with a scarlet flush. Which in it's self was very sexy.

"As much as I want that, I will take a rain check until you've been fed." "Okay I guess I'll just take a shower then." She kissed me quickly before leaving to go into the washroom. She left me there and I could hear the taps turn on. As soon as I heard that, images of Bella standing there, soapy, wet and completely naked assaulted me. "Oh fuck it" I muttered to my self before entering the bathroom.

One very, very satisfying shower later, and Bella and I were in the kitchen cooking her breakfast. Well she was cooking while I was disposing of the pan I had wreaked. "You look so funny like that" "Like what?" "Standing there disposing of a pan that you bent out of anger, oh if only I had my camera." "It's not my fault that the pancakes weren't flipping." "I know, but most people's solution to that problem would be using a flipper, not crush the pan with one hand." "So I got a little angry."

She laughed and walked over to me. "Hey, don't get all defensive on me now. I wasn't the pancake." "If you were you wouldn't hesitate to flip over the second I told you." The look on her face was priceless. "Your breakfast is about to start burning." "Oh right!" She grabbed her perfectly made pancakes, while I grabbed her toppings. We sat down at the table where I grabbed the paper to read. I saw her put on butter, syrup and chocolate on her pancakes, ugh that's got to be disgusting even for human food.

"It's not that gross." "Since when did you become a mind fucker?" "Since you decided to put the most grossed-out look on your face." We sat there for a while in silence, but I could tell that she was looking at me every few minutes. "Why aren't you watching me?" "Why would I?" "Cause Ed-, Fuckward always did and so I just assumed that all vampires liked to do that." "No just the creepy ones. I'll watch you if you want but I truly don't find anything amusing about it." "No, please don't it always made me feel weird." She put her fork down and looked like she was thinking about something. "You didn't watch me last night either did you?" "No, I went to do other things; I was still in the house just not watching you while you slept." "You're not lying to me or dazzling me or anything. Why?"

Oh boy, here comes the "talk". "Bella, take everything that you know about vampire mating and throw it out the window, it's officially useless." I pulled my seat next to hers and took her hand in mine. "Mating is a powerful thing that a vampire is lucky to find in their lifetime. Many don't. Once they find their mate the instinct is to, for lack of a better phrase, take them, fuck them and claim them. Proper claiming of a mate involves biting them, usually in the peak of climax. Since the plan was to keep you human for a while longer until we can fake your death I haven't technically claimed you yet. But trust me the second you're a vampire, I will claim you." I thought about how I was going to explain the mating pull to her.

"Wait here." "What? Wait Rosalie!" as hard as it was I ran out the door and about a mile north from the house. Because Bella didn't know what I was doing the distress coming from her was immense. I quickly ran back as the pain increased in my chest. "Did you feel that?" "Feel what?" "That pain in your chest, almost like there was a rope pulling?" "Yeah what the hell was that?" "That was the mating pull. You feel it when you're away from your mate, but it does get better in time. You can also use it to find your mate when there in distress."

"Wait, I've felt that before, when you guys left last year." She walked around as she started to think harder about the last few months. "In fact I didn't feel better until I saw you at the airport." "Same here, when you were in the Volturi's castle and you were so scared, Emmet had to hold me down so I wouldn't run there myself."

"So Edward must have known then, he knew that we were mates and he proceeded to lie to me and force you not to tell me." "Yes." "No wonder you hate him, hell I'm starting to hate his pansy ass myself." She was standing by the counter leaning against it, when a sudden thought came to her. "Rosalie, how do we tell him? If we don't he might try to take me back!" she was scared and rightly so. "I don't know how Fuckward is going to take the news, but believe me he will know that you are mine. My scent surrounds you, my hickeys and love bites cover you and most importantly, I took your innocence. As far as I can I have claimed you completely as mine." I walked over and pressed my body against hers. "And as long as you are mine, no one will take you away from me."

I leaned down and kissed her, trying to convey all of my emotions about her through that one bit of physical affection. Her hair was still wet from the shower making her beautiful scent just that much more intense. She weaved her hands through my hair and softly tugged on it. I picked her up and placed her on the counter top, making it easier to cover her with more marks. Her fear earlier had my protective instincts going in overdrive, and I had to make sure that she was mine and everyone knew it.

She spread her legs a little more, inviting me to stand in between them. Her skin was flushed and she was letting out little mewls and whimpers of pleasure. I ran my hands up her t-shirt and starting playing with her tits. Thank god she choose not to wear a bra today. Her own hands ran down to my center and palmed it through my jeans. I could feel my arousal and smell hers, not that the house didn't smell of it already. I must be becoming some type of sex addict. We've already had sex at least ten times in the past twelve hours already and still I wanted more. At least Bella wants it too.

I was so busy in pleasuring her that I didn't hear the door open, or my family's voices. We both heard though the collective gasp of the Cullen clan seeing two of their own basically dry humping on the kitchen counter. We pulled away to see the stunned looks on their faces. Typical Emmet had his cell phone out and was filming us. Oh shit, boy pussy was here too. "What the hell is going on here?" he exclaimed.

Fuck.

**So here was the new chapter, once again please tell me if you want to see this story go a darker or a lighter route**.


	3. Chapter 3

We both had our heads turned to face the Cullen clan. Emmet was still filming us with his phone, a large shit-eating grin on his face. Esme and Carlisle looked apprehensive, yet supportive. I knew that no matter what happened, we would still have their support. Jasper looked slightly overwhelmed, and I knew that that was simply because of everyone's emotions. It must suck to be an empath right about now. Alice seemed to be looking for the different outcomes.

Fuckward had a look of such disgust on his face, that had I not been wrapped in Bella's longs legs, I would have ripped it right off of him. Reluctantly I pulled away from a stunned Bella. She smoothed her hair down and tried to put her clothes back in order. "Edward, I found out the truth last night." "What truth would that be love?" In an instant his voice turned sickly sweet, and I could tell that he was trying to dazzle her yet again.

I put Bella behind me, before crouching and preparing to attack the manipulative fucker. I saw Bella close her eyes before speaking again. Smart girl. "Edward, I know what you've been doing, and I won't stand for it. I now know that Rosalie is my mate, not you." And as fast as the sweet face on Edward came, it disappeared. "What do you mean what I've done? I've done nothing but care for you Bella. I've protected you, loved you when you never really had that from anyone else." I couldn't help the growl that came ripping out of my throat. Boy pussy tried to growl, but it came out sounding like a kittens roar. Unthreatening and had the situation been different, almost cute.

I couldn't believe that the fucker was stopping so low as to try to undermine Bella's confidence and make it feel that she owed him. "Stop it Edward, I know now that you were the one to try to keep me away from Rosalie and I'm remembering things that you did too. Like in phoenix, how you almost didn't stop drinking my blood, it wasn't until Jasper and Emmet pulled you off that you did. I also remember that when you left me in the woods you dazzled me so that I would never be able to move on from our relationship, and would be miserable for the rest of my human existence." That's a girl, don't give into his demands.

Carlisle soon spoke up. "Edward, son, did you keep Bella away from Rosalie intentionally? That's a crime punishable by death by the Volturi and you know it!" "How could you possibly side with her father? Rosalie's obviously can't contain her emotions and she took advantage of my Bella. I can't believe you would side with a jezebel over your own son!" At this point Emmet slammed Fuckward into a wall. "If you ever imply that Rosalie is a whore again, I will make sure that they are your last words!" Fuckward looked scared. I bet that if he was human he would have pissed himself by now. Good, he needed to learn some respect.

"Listen to me Edward, I'm going to say this one time and after I won't stop Jasper and Emmet from tearing you to pieces. I'm with my true mate now, we are happy and I love her. I'm sorry that it had to end this way but it did. You and I are over." "Bella love, please reconsider, you have to understand that Rosalie is a bad influence on you." Oh fuck it; I don't care if Bella's still attached to him. I pounced. He fought back but within seconds I had removed at least three fingers and a leg.

"Rosalie, I think you should take Bella home. Charlie will be missing her, and I need to have a lengthy discussion with Edward." I simply nodded towards my surrogate father. The unreleased anger inside of me is causing my more feral instincts to become more prominent. I sent one look towards Bella. "Let's go." There was no room for questioning or debate. She moved as fast as she could without tripping. Any other time I would have been amused but at the moment it was taking everything within me to not grab her and change her. I think that she knew that.

We, correction, I drove back to her house faster than anybody ever had. She looked a little unnerved but she was like that whenever any of us drove. We arrived within minutes. Charlie's police cruiser was in the driveway, so I knew that I had to get my more feral emotions under control. It would be pretty had to explain to Charlie why I had black eyes and looked ready to kill. I slammed the door shut as I got out of the car, denting the handle in the process. Oh well I could replace it later. I took a look into the side view mirror and knew it would take me a moment before I could join Bella in her house. I looked every bit the predator that I was. Bella had walked over to me while I was looking at my reflection.

"Hey Rose, look at me." She cupped my cheeks and I complied with her request. "He's at your house, and I'm here with you, its okay." I crushed her soft body to mine and nuzzled my head into her neck, breathing deeply. I suddenly felt insecure. If Bella decided that she wanted to go back to Edward then it would kill me inside. I needed her like I needed blood to survive.

"I'm going to park the car a few blocks away, I'll be waiting in your bedroom for you. I can't see Charlie when I'm like this." "Alright, and Rose don't worry I want to be with you, not Edward." I smiled softly before getting back into the car. I pulled the door shut a little too hard and heard something become loose within the door. As I pulled away I noticed that I was gripping the steering wheel too hard and it now has dents in it. At the rate I was going it would take days to fix this car, and that was with the added ability of vampire speed.

I parked the car and had jumped through Bella's window within two minutes. I hated the fact that I had to sneak through the window like a fucking stalker, but if I walked in the front door Charlie would probably pull his gun and shoot me. That would not be a good situation for anyone involved.

I heard Charlie telling Bella that he was going to have to go into work. Apparently there was a massive pile-up just outside of Forks city limits. He had sent some of his officers to go and help out, leaving the station unguarded and in need of an officer. Bella made him a quick supper of spaghetti, which smelt just as bad as the pancakes this morning, then said goodbye.

While I waited for Bella to come up the stairs, I took the time to explore her room. Photographs of Bella as a child covered in bruises and missing teeth were scattered about. I noticed that they all seemed to be taken in the summer, never any through out the rest of the year. I would have to ask about that. Near her closet door I saw a bag from Victoria's Secret. There was a tag on it; _you'll need these soon, trust me -Alice_

I took a quick peek inside, pulling out a blood red corset and panties set. It was detailed with black lace, and had matching garter belts and thigh high tights. Oh yeah she'll defiantly be wearing and modeling this for me. I wonder if I could get her to do a strip tease.

Finally the door clicked open. The room was flooded with her scent once again. "Hey sorry that took so long. I wanted to wash the dishes before I came up." "That's alright; you can make it up to me now." I captured her lips in a soft embrace. This time, there was no rush, no hurry. It was about reaffirming that she was mine, and that she was going to be mine for eternity

Bella surprised me by taking the dominate role this time. She was the one who started stripping me first, and she was the one to push me onto the bed. I let her. Normally I loved being the dominate one, but right now all I wanted was to know that she loved me, not Edward, and wasn't going to go back to him. I don't understand this. Usually I'm the tough and strong one. Now if I could, I would be sobbing. One night with this brunette temptress and I was putty in her hands.

"Rose what's wrong?" "N-Nothing." "You just stuttered and last time I checked normal vampires don't stutter." "Don't leave me" "What?" "Don't ever leave me. I need you Bella and I couldn't handle it if you did." Her face softened and she looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. "I wouldn't leave you even if I could. I may be yours Rose, but the truth is that you're just as much mine. Rosalie Hale, I love you and I will do everything in my power to be by your side for the rest of my life." She crushed her lips to mine while her hands roamed my body.

As I brought my hands up her spine, she pulled away. "Wait here." "For what?" "You'll see." She walked over, butt naked, to her closet. I enjoyed the view of her pale hips sashaying away form me. She came out holding two silk ties. "Put your hands above your head." I did as she asked thoroughly confused. She tied the cloth around my wrists and then wrapped it around the poles. "These are my favorite ties, so no matter what, you cannot ripe them or destroy them in any way or I will cut off all sex. And you can stop glaring at me because I'm not backing down from this. Now just lie there and relax while I have my fun."

She started peppering kisses down my neck and shoulders while her fingers grazed the side of my breast. She let them trail softly all around except where I wanted them most. Continuing in her teasing she ran her mouth down between my breasts. I was breathing heavily, however unnecessary the action was. I watched as Bella started all over again, going from my ankle up. Right now she was letting her hot mouth play with the inside of my thighs. My center was throbbing with the need to feel her touch me. "Bella I need you." "Need me to do what Rose; I want you to tell me." I was shocked, but mostly turned on by her bluntness.

"I want you to fuck me." She smiled shyly. I almost laughed at the cuteness of it all. She was starting to let go and let herself become the person she was meant to be, but still blushed at graphic sayings. She encased her mouth around my right nipple, using her tongue to play with it, while her hand mimicked the motion on the other. I moaned loudly and the sensation.

Finally she started to go lower. I gasped in pleasure as her talented mouth found my clit. Finally I had some relief from the sexual tension. She soon left the bundle of nerves though, choosing to instead lick, nibble and suck on everything except where I needed her most. I lifted my hips and started to grind on her face, looking for some sort of relief to the tension I felt. I groan of protest left my lips as she seemed to slow down even further if that was even possible.

"Argh! Damn it Bella, stop your fucking teasing and just fuck me already!" "Patience is a virtue Rose." She had a satisfied little smirk on her face. Okay, keep on being devious Miss Isabella. Just wait till I get my hands on you. She looked at me and I could see the lust growing in her eyes. "You are so beautiful like this, completely at my mercy. Now I see why you like it so much." Her smirk melted into a loving smile.

"Okay, I'll put you out of your misery." She plunged two fingers into my dripping pussy, finding my g-spot easily. I could have cried at the relief I felt. She dropped down and pulled my clit in between her teeth. I wanted to weave my hands into her hair so badly, but I wasn't about to ruin her ties. I wanted to get a turn with them first. I felt the pleasure building in my abdomen when her cell phone rang. I was too damn close to let a piece of fucking plastic ruin this. "Don't you fucking dare answer that stupid fucking phone." She simply nodded.

Bella suddenly moaned. I looked down and saw that she had one hand toying with her own clit. I could have died happy after watching this. Bella playing with herself while she was pleasuring me was easily the hottest thing ever. She moaned again and it sent vibrations through out my entire body. One more moan from her and it was over. I screamed her name out as wave after wave of pure ecstasy went through me.

I was still riding out my high, but I heard her phone ring again. She groaned, but still went over and picked it up. "Hello? Yeah Alice we're fine. No I haven't gone to the reservation since my fight with Jacob. What do you mean our futures disappeared?" She looked utterly confused, as was I. Alice doesn't lose track of somebody that easily. Bella untied my silk confines and I took the phone from her.

"Alice what's wrong." "Your futures disappeared. I can't see anything about you two. Something bad is going to happen though, I can feel it." "Well don't worry too much, I'm sure that it's nothing." "Be careful Rose. I don't know what's going on but something big is about to happen, and I don't know what is going to become of the two of you."

I hung up before looking at Bella. "Well I don't know what's going on, but I'll do everything in my power to keep you by my side." She smiled. "I love you Rose." "I love you too. Now how about I get a turn with your ties?"

**So there's the new chapter, let me know what you think. I have decide to go a lighter route in regards to the Edward/Bella/Rosalie relationship, but slightly darker in the other aspects. Thank you for your comments as to which path I should take, and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or added this story to your alert lists!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rosalie just let it go already!" "No, I will not have him walk around perfectly healthy when he made comments like that!" "He's just a boy!" "A dead one" Currently Bella and I were arguing about the state of Mike Newton. I had stayed at home while Bella went to school. The story of Bella and Edwards break-up had spread as fast as wildfire, and many guys were showing their interest in my mate. "Really Rose what did you expect? All anyone knows is that I'm now free" "And why do they think you're free and single?" My voice took on a menacing tone, envy working its way through me. There was no way that I was going to let my mate go to hormonal-high, while everything assumed she was single. She was mine damn it!

"Rose, how am I supposed to explain that I'm now dating Edwards 'sister' who is currently in college and engaged to Emmet?" She had a point, but I still wasn't happy. "Come on Rose, don't you trust me?" I looked up at my mate and she had the puppy dog eyes on. "Come on, you can't pull a fucking move like that when I'm trying to be mad!" I pulled her warm form into my arms and inhaled deeply. Her scent was absolutely delectable; I couldn't wait until she was changed. Then I could finally mark her and mix our scents. Everyone would then know that she was mine.

"You know, I'm actually a little turned on" "Oh really? And tell me, why is that?" "Seeing you all possessive and dominate. Maybe later on you could show me how dominate you can rally be" A wicked grin split my face. Ever since I had claimed her as mine, Bella had come out of her shell. She was smart, witty, and sexy with a dirty mouth and an equally dirty mind. I loved every bit of it. "Maybe I should show you now" I latched onto her neck, determined to create lasting hickeys. Forks might not know that I was the one with her, but they would know that she was taken.

"Mm, Rosalie, as much as I would like to continue, I have to get ready" "For what?" "I'm meeting up with some school friends remember?" I must have given her a dumbstruck look because she quickly gave me an explanation. "Angela invited me to the opening of that new teen club in Port Angles. Lauren, Jessica and I are going." "What club is that?" I asked confused. I don't recall the opening of any club. "The cherry pit"

I looked over at the clock, 4:37. "What time do you have to be there?" "Six pm" "Okay, then we just have to do this the fast way." I was quick to rip off her clothes and push two fingers into her dripping core. "Holy fuck! Rosalie, just fuck!" expletives continued to fly out of her mouth as I brought her to orgasm at vampire speed. Her whole body tensed, before she relaxed into a puddle of flesh. I smirked at how fast she had turned into putty.

I kissed her once on her lips before pulling back. She stood slowly, still in a daze. "Rose, don't do that when I have to meet up with friend in an hour. I now have to shower and do my hair and make-up." Her tone and body posture said that she was beyond pissed, but her eyes said that she had liked it, a lot. I waited until I heard her turn on the taps, before I joined her. I just couldn't help myself. I mean how could you, knowing that there was a fuck hot girl standing in the shower, naked, wet and soapy?

An hour later and Bella and I were speeding down the highway as fast as I could without alerting any cops. "I told you we wouldn't have time" "Yes, right as you stuck your tongue into my pussy, what was I supposed to do, STOP?" "Yes, you're the girl who's almost a hundred; you should have some semblance of control." "I'm going to remember that next time I want to do something and you want to have sex." "Rose you would show up late to your own funeral if it meant that you got laid." I opened my mouth to throw out a counter argument. "Yeah? Well…That's just…Yeah you're probably right."

I looked into the backseat briefly. Bella was trying to pull on a sequined dress, but all I could see was her tumbling around. I heard her limbs strike out multiple times and hit the cars doors. That was going to cause bruises. I pulled up and took a quick look at the club. Bright and cheery, it seemed safe enough for my mate. "Be careful, and call me when you're ready to come home." She looked conflicted. "What?" "Oh it's nothing, it's just the Ed-Fuckward, used to tell me what time he was picking me up, or would go with me. Hell, he even made me cancel a few times. I guess I'm just not used to dating someone who sees me as an equal yet." I didn't know whether to be sad or angry at that statement. I decided to go with the later.

A low growl came from my chest and I felt my eyes switch colours. "I'll see you later" Bella kissed my cheek and was then gone, out to party with her friends. I headed home; I needed to have a heart-to-heart with the manipulative bastard who practically destroyed my mates' self-esteem. I wasn't worried about Bella; I mean how much trouble could she possibly get into?

**BPOV**

This club was so amazing. Neon lights gave a glow to the otherwise dark room, while loud pop music played. For the first time since I moved here, I felt free. Finally I was no longer bound by the unreasonable limits Edward put on my freedom. I'm more forgiving than Rosalie though. If I had let her, I know that his head would have been thrown into the pyre by now. It's understandable, well, not to a human. But in the animalistic vampire world, dating someone else's mate was a huge no-no.

I always knew that there was something wrong in our relationship though. I ignored it though, because I thought that I was in love. Now though, I knew what love truly was. I was so happy being with Rosalie. She let me do whatever I wanted instead of setting limits, and treated me like the eighteen year old I was; instead of the forty year old that Edward wanted me to act like. A loud cry of my friends' voice drew me out of my thoughts.

"Bella! Over here girl!" "Hey Jessica, how are you?" "I'm fine, but the question is, how are YOU?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, ever since you and E-d-w-a-r-d split again." "I'm fine, this time I made the decision to leave him. I wanted to apologize to you and Angela, I know that I almost lost it when we first split, but I was just a stupid kid who thought she was in love." _And missing her true mate_, I added mentally. Lauren was scanning me, and needless to say, I was feeling very self-conscious.

"I've got it! I figured out why you look so different! Bella Swan, the eternal virgin finally lost her V-card and got laid!" I was positive that I had blushed at least ten different shades of red. Considering the number of times Rosalie and I had sex in the past week alone, there was no mistaking my de-virginized status. "Yes Lauren I did, however I will not be telling you who with." No way was I going to tell the resident bitch of Forks High anything that would fuel her gossip.

"There's no need." She replied with a smug grin. "I already know who it is." My heart plummeted into my stomach, but I tried to at least act brave. "Oh yeah, who?" "Jeffrey Whitman." Relief flooded through me. She had thought that I had slept with the new French exchange student. Well that was alright by me. I decided to play along. Jeffrey could barely say hello in English, so even if he wanted to destroy my lie, he couldn't. Mean, maybe, but I wanted to keep my actual relationship under wraps.

I nodded and let a sheepish smile come on to my face. The girls instantly started firing off questions. "So what was it like?" "Did he let you finish?" "Are you dating?" "Just how hard did you orgasm?" The more explicit questions came from Lauren. "To answer your questions, in order, It was amazing, yes he let me finish," _Or in my case, I got to go first_ "No we aren't dating, and I orgasmed so hard once that I blacked out." I was actually thinking of last night. I still don't really know what had happened.

We were in her bedroom, enjoying our now routine sex-capades. The feeling that welled up inside of me was indescribable. I was so euphoric and so in love. It almost hurt, just how good I was feeling. As my climax came closer and closer, the feelings were becoming even more intense. Finally when I reach my peak, the love and euphoria exploded and I slipped into unconsciousness. When I awoke, the first thing I saw was Rosalie's beautiful gold eyes. She wasn't fussing over me, but still looked concerned. I told her what had happened, and she visibly relaxed. She summarized what happened by telling me that I had basically been feeling vampire level emotions, while I was still human. It was simply too much for my human mind to handle.

Fingers snapping in front of my face brought me out of my thoughts. Angela was looking at me strangely. "Hey Bella, you okay? You kindof zoned out there for a while." "Oh yeah, sorry." Lauren walked up to our table holding a large tray full of shots. "Okay girls; remember the person who can drink the most, without puking their guts out wins." We clinked glasses and downed the first round. The bitter alcohol burned my throat and tasted strong. I had no clue as to what the fuck I just drank, but I didn't care. For once in my life, I was going to act like the immature child I was supposed to be.

**RPOV**

I flipped through the latest issue of Cosmo while boy pussy continued hit rant. Apparently because I had let Bella go to a club, I was being a terrible mate. "Rosalie, you aren't even listening to me!" "I am I'm just not caring. Unlike you, I think that Bella should be free to live out her teenage years as that, a teen. She's with some good friends and the club is only a two minute run away. Besides if anything happens, I'll feel the pull and go and help her. Bella's strong and capable of thinking. I'm sure that she'll be fine."

I didn't need his mind fucking ability to tell what he was thinking. "Are you INSANE?" That's right fucker, cue the dramatics. The volume of his voice caused several windows to break. Now I was getting mad. How dare he almost take her from me, and then try to tell me how to be a good mate. "Listen you stupid dipshit, unlike you, I know how to have an honest and happy relationship. I don't need to dazzle or manipulate one out of someone. I know what you did to her, things that I haven't told her, so that she wouldn't set your ass on fire! I know why you didn't want her changed. You knew as well as I did that if she was changed, her body would naturally recognize who her mate was. She would have left you out in the cold to fend for yourself."

My ranting continued. I had been holding this in for so long, that once the flood gates opened; there was no way of turning back. "Everyone else in this house holds you up to some sort of golden boy status, and I'm sick of it. You're nothing more than a little boy, trapped in a man's body. And you know what? I can't even say that! You're still technically seventeen! So here's what's going to happen. My mate and I are going to continue our relationship. I'm going to treat her better than you, and more like the girl she truly is. I'm going to nurture her true self, and I'm sure as hell going to continue fucking her because unlike you, I actually like sex. Now here's where you're part comes in. You are going to stay the hell away from my mate, and you aren't going to say anything negative about our relationship to her. Remember that the only thing that's keeping you alive right now is Bella."

I took a deep unnecessary breathe. That felt good, as good as sex. Well maybe not that good, but still good. I heard clapping and looked over. Emmet and Jasper were standing in the doorway applauding my dress-down of Edward. A smirk came on my face and I hammed it up for the camera Jasper held. After taking a bow, I turned to Edward. He stood still, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping like a fish. That's right fucker, don't even think of fucking with Rosalie Hale.

Suddenly a sharp pain had me doubled over. My chest hurt, almost as bad as when I was changing. "Bella!" I gasped out, before taking off. I was running on pure instinct. I had no idea as to where I was going, or why. All I knew was that Bella was in danger. Then as quickly as it started, it stopped. Leaving only the feeling of emptiness within me.

**Okay so firstly I want to say how sorry I am for the super long wait. Unfortunately I was without a working computer for three months and then school got in the way. I will try and keep the updates coming more regularly from now on, but as everyone knows, life can be a bitch and force us to face reality. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"Wheeee! I'm superman!" I yelled as I walked down the street. I had lost track of how many drinks I had had. Probably way too many. My friends were equally drunk, except for my new bestie, Lauren. She could barely stand, she sure was a lightweight. I would be lying if I said that it didn't surprise me. Lauren and Jess flagged down a cab and got into the back seat. Angela was waiting for her parents to come over and pick her up. "Bells do you-do you need a ride?" she slurred. "Naw my new beau is picking me up." Her parents came and gave me the same offer. I waved them off politely. I had quickly figured out that I was a horny drunk and that I needed to see Rosalie, now.

I pulled out my cell phone to call Rose. Charlie knew that I was staying over at the Cullen's for the weekend saving me from having to explain my current intoxication to him. When did the buttons on my phone get so small? A short giggle left my lips. I have no clue as to why that was funny to me, but no matter. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and soon found myself in a sketchy alleyway. Something triggered my intuition and my mind became sober instantly. I was never afraid of dangerous situations so when I actually was, I knew that I should listen to my bodies warning.

I looked around trying to see anything, the darkness shrouding the alleys items. I tripped over something and sprawled onto the cold pavement. A rat ran by my head. My knees and palms were scraped and the wind had been knocked out of me, but other than that I felt like I was okay. Until I saw the boot in my face that is.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys?" "Aren't you a pretty looking thing? Awfully late for a tiny creature like you to be out alone." I looked up and saw three men looking down at me. My vision was blurred from alcohol and a slight amount of tears. My mind was racing; all I could think of was Rosalie. Wait that was it! All I needed to do was stall long enough for her to reach me. My distress should have alerted her by now. "I'm not alone." I whispered meekly. "Or really now? And if I may ask, just who is with you?" "My boyfriend he's just paying the check" I lied weakly. "Well I guess that we'd better make this fast." The man I assumed to be the leader of the group said. He grabbed me by my hair and forced me to my feet, before throwing me into the wall.

Gasping, I struggled to breathe and remain standing. My world spun around, the tequila making itself known once more. The men stepped closer surrounding me, and blocking all possible chances for escape. I started to hyperventilate. The first man reached forward and grabbed at my chest, I tried to fight, but soon found myself restrained by the other two men. I screamed as the man started to grope me. I felt horrible, I fought but it was to no avail. Where was Rosalie? I started to scream louder. "ROSALIE! HELP ME! ANYONE PLEASE HELP M-" my sentence was cut short but a blow to my face. "Fuck, this bitch won't shut-up!" "Whatever grab her purse John." The man I now knew as John listened to his orders and took the small clutch from me.

The leader then pulled my ID. "Well Isabella, it's really too bad that you didn't want to party. We'd have shown you a real good time." He smiled and chills traveled throughout my body. "And as you understand, we can't have any loose ends." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small gun. The sound of a bullet firing pierced the silence.

**RPOV**

I kept running in the direction that the mating pull had been directing me earlier. I had no other thought except to find Bella. I heard the family following behind me, but they were smart enough to know that they should not pass me. I raced as fast as my body would allow, probably more so since my feral side was now in full force. Then I smelt it. My beautiful mates' blood was staining the street somewhere. I pushed harder and soon arrived on the scene. Bella lay in the alley bleeding from a hole in her chest. The blood stained her dress and filled the air with an intoxicating aroma. Three men stood by running away with her purse. I felt conflicted, I wanted to murder those men, but my mate needed me. Jasper and Emmet solved my problem by going to the men and disposing of them for me.

I raced to Bella's side. "Bella sweetie, open your eyes." Warm chocolate brown pools greeted me. "R-Rose, you came." "Yeah, yeah I did honey. Don't worry; you're going to be okay, you're going to be just fine. I'm sorry." I whispered the last part, before leaning down and sinking my teeth into her left jugular. Her delicious blood filled my mouth a few times before I pumped my venom into her. I went down to her wrist to cover James mark, and then bit her at all of her major arteries. I wanted this horrible change to go as quickly as possible.

Just as I finished, Fuckward came crashing through the bush. "NO!" he roared in fury, before charging at me. Without even thinking about it, I ripped his head off. I wouldn't throw him in the pyre, yet. I didn't have the time or energy to deal with his melodramatic ass. I did rip off his hands though, and placed them in my pockets. I would be keeping those for a while.

Bella had started to scream and thrash around. I scooped her up and started running back home. A screaming teenaged girl was bound to attract attention. I ran into Alice's small form on the way back. "Go Rose, we'll stage her death." I threw the door to our house open, hearing it splinter as it hit the now damaged wall. I cradled her body as she continued to shriek in agony. I wished that I could take away her pain somehow, knowing that there was nothing that I could do I placed her in my- well our- room, laying her on our bed.

Her screams had since quieted into small whimpers and moans. I heard Jasper and Emmet return. They tried to come up the stairs, but one growl sent them back. I heard Jasper explaining to Emmet that it was because my mate had been threatened. Logically I understood that they were not enemies, but I was currently running on instinct, and instinct said that my mate had almost died and therefor needed to be protected.

Another scream erupted from Bella. She was in agony and there was nothing that I could do for her. I remember my own change, screaming for hours begging for someone to kill me. It was horrible. I had ripped off her clothes, hoping to at least lower her temperature some. I laid her in my lap and murmured into her ear. I retold every memory I had of her and I together, and I encouraged her to remember her own.

I was falling apart with her; every scream tore at my undead heart. My mate was in agony and there was no other way. My biggest fear is that she would hate me for what I had done. I knew that she wanted to be a vampire for Edward, but would she want to for me? Or would she hate me for cursing her to this life as I had hated Carlisle once. I was selfish in my changing of her; I just couldn't live without her. Not now, not ever.

It had been two days now, and I could make out the sounds of the TV being turned on.

"_Good Evening Washington, our broadcast tonight starts off with some sad news. Miss. Isabella Swan, was in a car crash this morning, and was pronounced dead at the scene. It seems that the truck she was driving served out of control, before hitting a tree and bursting into flames. The daughter of Fork's police chief, Charlie Swan, and one of many exceeding students at Forks High, Isabella will be greatly missed_."

The TV was turned off after that. Alice had done her job well. I had already over herd Alice saying that they had to stay within the area, otherwise Charlie would become suspicious. I took the time to look at my mates changing body. Her skin had become a few shades lighter, almost imperceptible to human eyes. Her small freckles remained and her hair was the same colour, only longer. Her curves were more pronounced, but no dramatic change had occurred. She remained at the same height and I hoped that there was not going to be too many more changes. To me, she was perfect as a human and needed nothing changed. My view of her was still the same, only intensified.

The third day was the same as the first two. Screaming and thrashing. I soon heard her heart pick up pace and I knew that It was almost over. The other members of the family stood outside of the bedroom, but understood that I didn't want them in here with me. I could smell Jaspers scent as the closest. With his experience, he would be able to restrain Bella if it became nessicary. I stepped back myself, knowing that she could be extremely volatile.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was more like minutes, her heart gave its last few beats. Silence filled the house as everyone held their unnesicary breath. Bella opened her eyes, crimson pools now instead of the rich brown I was used to. She jerked out of the bed and scanned the room, looking for something. Her eyes landed on me and a vicious growl filled the air. She tensed her entire body and was ready to attack at any moment. I raised my hands and dropped to a submissive position. She continued to growl.

"Bella, its Rosalie. I'm not going to hurt you, so when you're ready, come over to me." She cocked her head and lost the angry expression. She jerked up and seemed confused. She wasn't used to how her body moved yet. So slowly I could scream she made her way over to me. She took in her surroundings, trying to keep up with her newly racing mind. When she stood over me, her eyes scanned my body and grew black with lust. Before I could say anything, Bella had grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me up. Her hands gripped my shoulders in such a way that I couldn't stand to my full height and ended up having to look up to her. "MINE" she growled deeply, right before she sank her new teeth into the right side of my neck.

I was hit with a wave of pain, followed by sheer bliss. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my body went limp. Finally I understood the rants Alice had about marking. I felt completely secure in my bond with Bella and finally I felt whole. As I came out of my haze, I saw Bella look at me with horror on her face. "Rose, I'm so, so sorry, I just thought- and then I did, and now I don't – and I just I-I-I" "Bella stop" I placed a finger on her lips bringing her attention back onto me. "It's alright, its natural. Vampires are supposed to mark their mates. Don't feel bad about it, you did nothing wrong, okay?" she nodded. "Now, do you remember what happened?" another nod. "Do you remember life before becoming a vampire?" She nodded once more.

"Bella, I know that this is a lot for you to try and take in, but do you think that the rest of the family could come in now?" "Yes, I really want to see them" I knocked on the door twice, the signal we had set up earlier to let them in. They came in slowly, all looking down with their hands in front of them, showing her that they weren't a threat. Jasper practically crawled in, knowing that she could now see his numerous scars.

At first Bella tensed up a bit, and really became stiff when she saw Jasper; however, she was quick to relax once her past memories override her new instincts. They are all smiling and she grin's right back. She is a success story, not one of the newborns who have gone insane of reverted back to being three years old.

"Do you want to look at your new self?" Of course Alice would ask something like that. "Yes" I pulled out the mirror I had on the opposite wall. She let her eyes roam over her reflection before walking up to the glass so she could take a closer look. A smile graced her feature. "I'm beautiful now" she whispered. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You always were."


End file.
